


Wizard's Duel

by jeneralreading



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: Family Fluff, Harry Potter References, harry potter world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeneralreading/pseuds/jeneralreading
Summary: The Lawson family takes part in a mock wizard duel of twins versus parents after returning from a trip to Harry Potter World
Relationships: Marshall Law/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Wizard's Duel

“Expelliarmus!” shouted Levi as he flourished his wizard wand. The amalgamation of electronics and plastic shaped as an elegant wand resounded with a magical whooshing noise as Levi finished his complex motions. The tip of the wand landed directly in line with Hannah’s wand.

Hannah dramatically shouted and tossed her wand aside on the couch, then slumped down beside it. Levi cackled as he darted past her, his wizard robes emblazoned with a Gryffindor lion billowing behind him. Hannah pushed herself up to a seated position on the couch and straightened her own robes, taking extra care to ensure the Ravenclaw crest displayed proudly. She reached for her wand and tucked it into a hidden pocket within her robes, then snagged her copy of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ from the coffee table before her. Her intricate metallic bookmark slid into her lap as she tenderly flipped to where she left off, about halfway through the story. The world around her disappeared as she dove into the excitement of the Triwizard tournament.

“Lumos!” cried Levi as he rounded a darkened corner and flipped on a light switch beside him. From the corner of his eye, he noticed the swish of a black cloak in the entrance of a guest bedroom. He grinned and shot forward, wand extended.

“You can’t hide forever Dad,” whispered Levi as he crept around the guest bed, angling for the closet door which remained slightly ajar. He heard the low rumble of his father’s quiet laugh from the closet and rushed towards it.

“Protego!” proclaimed Ben as he emerged from the darkness of the walk-in closet. Levi groaned and sprinted from the room, knowing his imaginary Expelliarmus would have no effect. Ben lazilly chased after him, dressed in a sharp jet-black wizard cloak.

Levi rounded the corner and came face to face with his mother. Sam, sporting a royal purple cloak, smiled and raised her plastic chestnut wand, shouting “Expelliarmus!” Levi groaned dramatically and gently dropped his wand to the floor.

“Another win for us!” shouted Ben as he swept Sam off her feet. Levi smiled and snatched his wand from the ground as he hurried to the living room where his copy of _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ lay waiting on the arm of the couch.

“I’m so glad the kids love their wands,” said Sam as Ben gently set her on the ground. “It was already beyond my wildest dreams to visit Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade.”

“It was a magical trip,” said Ben, waggling his eyebrows. Sam gently nudged him in the chest with her fist, then pulled him in for a swift kiss.

“I am really glad that our trip was so successful though,” said Ben. “The kids have been reading so much more than they normally do.”

“I’m glad,” said Sam, her eyes shining proudly as she watched the twins sit comfortably beside each other. They were both clearly absorbed in their stories. “I loved the series as a child, and it makes me so incredibly happy to have something like that to share with them.”

“I know exactly how you feel Sam,” said Ben lovingly as he wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist. “We do have one small problem now though.”

“And what’s that?” asked Sam. She turned to face Ben, her expression puzzled.

“How are we going to top this trip now?” he said, chuckling slightly.

“Oh I’m sure we’ll think of something,” said Sam as her thoughts danced, settling on a potential family trip to Japan as a definite way to top their recent Harry Potter World voyage.


End file.
